Dragon Booster: The Beginning (New World Building)
by sailormuffin
Summary: Based on the first Dragon-Human War. Like my story from years ago, I decided to work on it again to keep myself busy and everything has changed.
1. Main Characters

Main Characters

 **Iolene Summers:**

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 5'7

 **Draconium:** Gold

 **Weapon:** Priesthood Staff

 **Skills:** Talking to the planet, fluent in many languages, first aid, Draconium Magic (Mag pull, push, barrier, healing)

 **Favorite Food:** Chicken Soup

 **Special:** Hates beans and offal, curious, terrified of future prospects, naïve, sweet but can be snobbish, know it all, loves wearing royal regalia outfits and make up, loves playing the harp, fears rats and mice.

The wonders of the ancient world never cease to bore this bookworm. Hidden in secret by the priesthood since her birth she has been training with ancient magic as her ancestors once did. Strict regime of learning how to use draconium efficiently without causing harm.

She is frequently visited by her relatives King Marlowe and his family but with the kings urging he took her for an adventure down south of the nation to the smaller city of Watersgate to give her a bit of a holiday.

At the age of nine she first met Aaron who was working as a kennel hand and they became immediate friends. Iolene escaped her priest guard and met Aaron on secret occasions. As Iolene had no child aged friends that she could talk or play with, she connected to Aaron who was also lonely. She loved reading to Aaron as Aaron himself could not read it gave the two lonely children with some solace. She tried to say her farewells to Aaron and left him his favorite book, but she realized that he was sold to slavery to the orange draconium empire. Begging King Marlowe he opened an investigation and apprehended the slave trade bosses but Teryn Caspian his father was found not guilty of slavery trafficking. She never got to say goodbye to him as they could not find him.

When she came back to Aquarius city she was getting more rebellious and kept on escaping the temple. Eventually they made a compromise that she can learn nursing and work in a hospital a few days a week so that she can be out of the temple while making use of her intelligence, skills and learning life lessons.

She has inherited her father ancestor's traits of gold draconium in her bones and golden eyes. Soft round feminine face, large eyes with long and wavy golden hair.

She wears traditional female priesthood outfit which is white and yellow with the helmet. However in public she wears the Light Blue priesthood outfit.

 **Note:** Her last name Summers is a noble births bastard's last name of what season of the year they were born in, Spring, Autumn and Winters.

 **Aaron:**

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 6'10

 **Draconium:** Light Blue

 **Weapons:** Sword and Shield, daggers, Great sword, Bow and Arrows, poisons, spears and martial arts.

 **Favorite Food:** Most Cakes

 **Special:** Loves dogs, suffers from PTSD, loathes dragons, shy, has a sense of humor, can't read or write, loves to fight, fears giant moths, centipedes and being alone.

Born in the outskirts of the Orange Draconium Empire in the small city of Ramel, Aaron had a difficult life to begin with. Tattooed chains on his wrists at the moment of his birth symbolizing his bastard status his life had already dealt a bad blow to him. As it is a symbol of no worth and prepared him for future slavery.

His mother Amara is an exotic beauty who was once a noble lady shamed and exiled from her home now works as a prostitute. She tried to keep her job away from her son as she purchased a small hut near the whore house. Reading him stories of the adventures of the Noble Knight Dominic in which he desired to become a knight. Aaron lived small and reasonable life with his mother. He had an idea of what kind of job she had but he didn't care, as he knew she loved him. This all changed when his mother died of an illness when he was 8.

Kicked out of his home with everything taken from him and with enslaver dragons trying to catch him. He decided to head up north to Watersgate where his father lived. But to no avail he was not welcome there, as he looked like his father Teryn Caspian and he was shamed. Caspian was going to cast him off, but after convincing from his advisor he was sent to the kennels to look after the dogs.

Aaron met Iolene Summers as she travelled from Aquarius City they immediately became friends. He was smitten as she has shown him kindness that others have not. But their friendship did not last as his father sold him to slavery as illegal dealers came into town.

He was bought for cheap by dragon master Isil who is in charge of the Iqhosha human warriors. Brutally beaten, trained and tortured he managed to successfully complete his training after four years. Forced to wear the warriors slave mask and armor he worked as soldier and lover for hire. He quickly became Master Isil's favorite pet and it took much payment to loan Aaron.

Under service he was sent to escort dragon Lord Asrilis to the Black Draconium Empire when they got attacked by bandits. Aaron being the only Iqhosha there he managed to kill most of the bandits as many of the other soldiers and dragons were killed. With lord Asrilis dying and most of the group dead, Aaron took his chance and raced to freedom.

Aaron has short wavy black hair, chiseled face, tanned skin, muscle toned body, blue eyes, scars and around his arms, legs and back.

 **Beaucephalis (Beau):**

 **Age:** 19

 **Draconium:** Black

 **Skills:** Fighting, basic mag skills, communicate with humans

 **Special:** fears heights, has a sense of humor, sarcastic, courageous and despises humans.

Born as a wild dragon he was raised as a dragon separatist along with his family east of the Black Draconium Empire. His father invokes a strict no human lives policy in his herd so no communication or trade with humans.

He has never lived in a temple, stable or any human populace cities.

Wanting to free his enslaved brothers and sisters he has helped killed many humans and even in some cases dragons who tried to get in their way.

He has a close relationship with his only surviving brother Auron. Terrorizing human towns and enjoying their jobs. Until the elusive dragon eyes tracked them down and captured most of his herd. Auron abandoned as fast as he could while Beau fell down the cliff during the quarrel and was presumed dead.

 **Ju-Long Lei:**

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 5'8

 **Draconium:** Blue

 **Weapons:** Spear,shuriken and sword

 **Food:** pan fried dragon blue fish with chilli sauce and rice

 **Skills:** Cooking, martial arts, painting and sketching,

 **Special:** Fears snakes, takes everything seriously,

Youngest son of Empress Ju-Long Zhen and Ju-Long Zhong Jian he is third on line to inherit the Lightning throne. Shy and introverted he is very much like his father personality wise. Even though he is more of a pacifist he has learned martial arts for self-defense.

As a job he travels as the family ambassador to different cities and villages around the Blue Empire. Known to be extremely close to his personal bodyguard Zheroh many other noble families who hate the royal family try to outcast him. In which his family immediately protect him.

He loves art, painting, travelling, reading, learning ancient history and cooking. He has a close bond with his youngest sister Fen who has similar interests like he does.

While travelling to a new settlement being built he was kidnapped by bandits who want to hold him for ransom.

He has short black hair in a ponytail hairstyle,

Olive skin, narrow eyes, chiseled face with long eyeshadow and lashes.

 **Ponderrah**

 **Age:** 17

 **Draconium:** Blue

 **Skills:** Seeing things that others don't see, empathy, best hearing and smell

 **Special:** Blind, can be clumsy, gentle, kind, sweet, loves chicken

Born blind and wild Ponderrah had a difficult pup-hood as he could never play with the other dragons or hunt. Being looked down upon for most his life by dragons he was eventually abandoned by his family since he was too much of liability. Heartbroken he almost died from starvation and injuries until Prince Lei and his older brothers came across him. Lei became his eyes and took him into the royal palace and became his personal dragon.

Well known to be a gentle little boy he was well loved by the family and he felt like he was a part of it.

 **Lexiana (Lexi) Acosta:**

 **Age:** 20

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Draconium:** Red

 **Weapons:** Flame axes, flamethrower, maces, swords and shield

 **Skills:** Martial arts, dancing, gear repairing

 **Special:** Sarcastic, headstrong, stubborn, loves to dragon race, fears of drowning,

Born in the city of Pyre her family are wealthy owners of pineapple, and coconut farms. She received a good education and like her older sister's she was learning how to run the family business. But in her heart learning to dragon race became one of her biggest passions dreaming to one day race in a proper competition.

Hearing the town crier early morning, the day after her fifteenth birthday that the war between Red and Green Empires were once again at war. She immediately wanted to volunteer and was refused by her family. After a week of annoying her parents to go they eventually accepted and she was shipped off to Vulkania next day.

She trained in the army for four years with Iympetus and then her squadron was sent on their first mission to the northern outskirts of Red Empire's border. They fought for Green Empires fort Straaghold which is on the border between red and green. They failed taking it as it was too heavily fortified as they didn't receive enough supplies. She and Iymp just managed to escape the offensive and reported the failure to her colonel.

Feminine face with a pointed chin, large expressive brown eyes, light tan skin, short brown hair, small lips.

 **Iympetus (Iymp)**

 **Age:** 22

 **Draconium:** Red

 **Skills:** extremely fast, basic mag skills, communicates with humans

 **Special:** Humorous, Hot tempered, prankster, Loud,

Born from a family who specializes in racing he is made for speed. However the protests and the war has stopped the racing industry in the main city. Since he has never been mistreated by the humans he commits himself to the war against the Green Empire. He was put together with Lexi and they hit it off immediately. They fought for Straaghold with him and Lexi being the only survivors they make it back to their military camp.

 **Prince Frederick (Fred) Brutus Kaiser**

 **Age:** 22

 **Height:** 6'12

 **Draconium:** Green

 **Weapon:** Giant Warhammer

 **Skills:** Boxing, brawling and hammering (fighting or banging)

 **Special:** Womanizer, stubborn, spoilt, arrogant, gets seasick, known to be similar to his father, fears of any true commitment emotionally and spiders

Born as the tenth son from Empress Arlene he strives for attention and idolizes his father Emperor Arman. Raised in prestigious wealth he has no qualms in showing it off in which causes many the citizens disliking him. Never truly having a care for the world he enjoys fighting in rigged tournaments (he is always the winner) and loves hanging around the lovers cave.

Although he shows much arrogance he is close to some of his brothers and does help them out on the odd occasion. As they asked him to travel to Schnarat to have a human royal family representative to see the result of the mining agreements there.

It goes awry as the miners demanded for their needs to be met and were refused. He and Duryss managed to escape into the forest completely lost and need to find their home.

Tall with huge muscles, bright Green eyes, brown skinned, dark blue tattoos of elaborate dragon designs over his back and arms.

 **Duryss**

 **Age:** 30

 **Draconium:** Green

 **Skills:** Bulldozer, can carry huge amounts of luggage and gear

 **Special:** Eats as a hobby, Arrogant, makes fun of all beings, loves jousting and entering in tournaments,

Born as a protector for the royal family his charge is for the arrogant Prince Frederick. Both share similar interests and loves gambling in the casinos as the Prince goes on his own business. He makes it frank that he doesn't care for the plight of dragons in his own empire. It's just as long as he's with Fred and gets paid well.

 **Nocturne Axis Sombra**

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 6'5

 **Draconium:** Black

 **Weapons:** Has the Shadow Booster armor, various whips, Great sword and daggers

 **Skills:** Control mag energy, pick locks, poisons, martial arts

 **Special:** Hates hot weather, loves oysters, cocky, has a sense humor, loves to fight.

Born in Ozul from the noble family Sombra he was chosen at a young age to become one of the Shadow Kings royal guards.

Trained with discipline and knowledge of mag techniques he quickly went up the ranks however he lost the tournament for the official guard. Disappointed of himself he asked if he could be stationed elsewhere and discover the world to prove himself.

He was immediately signed to Armageddon in Dragon City in which he was happy to leave. But when he finally met Armageddon and Vysox everything changed.


	2. Cities and Nations

**Nations, Cities and Towns**

 **Gold – The City of Loan or The Golden City**

Founded 7,000 years ago the location of this city is when history was made when dragons and humans first defeated darkness and with their success decided to build a city together. Built as an Atlantis city much of the gold draconium magic still reside in the city itself many plants still grow in the city even though black draconium seeps through like an infection they remain unaffected.

Much of the ancient history and culture was stolen or destroyed when it was attacked by the Black Draconium Empire 20 years ago. Many of the priests, star dragons and allies who held this information were all killed.

Even though much of the city has changed from its original roots it is the most multi-cultural city in the world. All different kinds of life, lives in this city and each has their own segment of the city. The prophets have their temple and the order of the dragon has theirs etc.… But due to having many empire conflicts happening they are not the friendliest of neighbors. They pretty much have become gangs trying to prove a point for patriotism for their empire.

This leaves the citizens in a state of unrest as they are no longer safe. Either by their leaders, dragons or the gangs who cause havoc and destruction day and night.

Armageddon and Vysox were appointed as leaders for the Golden City by the Black Draconium Empire. They encourage these gangs to go against each other and do nothing to prevent atrocities.

 **Blue – Lan Se**

A noble house of honor and strict tradition this empire is a force to be reckoned with. Known to have the most disciplined armies in the world, honor and duty are the words spoken from the people on the daily basis. The value of tradition of this nation is valued far more than money and has been since the city's creation 5,000 years ago.

Treasuring the memories of their human and dragon ancestors they have statues and shrines to them at every household and is a punishable offence for graffiti or destroying it.

A city built from wood, blue draconium and bronze it is unlike any other city there are only a few huge temples honoring ancestors of both dragons and humans. They have buildings that are eight stories high and are used as special training areas where they learn a highly disciplined form of martial arts that the dragon priests originally mastered. Along with Lan Se there is another "kingdom" that is smaller and has a different dialect of language. The city of Unmei was once its own settlement but as other nations tried to take their land they officially pledged allegiance to Lan Se giving up their royal titles and serving the Blue Empire.

The ruling family of Lan Se is the Ju-Long family who has ruled the nation for 235 years. After a civil war against the Zhenjin dynasty when their last king destroyed the last of their ancient star dragons. Even though the war was bloody the young children of the old king were granted mercy and have been stripped of their noble titles and became stewards and hand maidens. As of recent this nation has remained neutral in all wars and conflicts that has occurred over the past 25 years.

 **Blue's other smaller cities**

Chenmo

Wusheng

PingJing

Unmei

Mabushi

 **Red – Vulkania the melting city**

The Empress who rules this volcanic and tropical country is Empress Vatra who is a fireborn child true heir to the throne. Known to be a graceful ruler and tried to create peace with the Green Draconium Empire with an official treaty. She is more peaceful than her ancestors, however since the peace treaty went into complete chaos in Mille Voix which resulted with the death of the Emperor consort Daxian the war between the two nations has started again. Having an extremely powerful military force and weapons they are known to be one of the most powerful nations.

Their soldiers consist of both men and women mostly volunteers. Being in the military is a great honor to achieve and those who are off lower class families can prove themselves and can give their families an opportunity for a better life. Such as the promotion of being a Vulkan soldier (The Empress Guard) which the family can achieve a noble status.

Like many Empires Vulkania does have a mining industry most of the red draconium is mined inside of the volcanos. It is known to be the best paying and most dangerous job you can get. Highly volatile in its natural form like many draconium this pure draconium can burn, cause mental distress or explode without the proper equipment. When it is mined they put the draconium through conversions away from the city so they are kept under control where they are eventually placed into weapons and gear.

The dragon life in Vulkania is much easier than those in some other states as even though they still don't have as much independence it is illegal to berate and treat them with ill will. But recently for the dragons this is not enough many have revolted attacked or left to join the separatists up north or supremacists in the Far East.

Being the hottest place on Draconis, The city surrounded by 3 volcanoes. Instead of water flowing through the rivers it is lava. The Volcanic Palace is located inside the largest volcano who was named after the legendary first fire Empire Vulkan.

Tropical fruit abundance in this nation Pineapples, dragon fruit, coconuts, stinky fruit they rely on a huge trade for these foods as they're rare for the rest of the continent.

A two day ride eventually they will find the smaller city of Pyre on the ocean which where seafood and farming plantations are.

 **Cities and Towns**

Pyre

Fiery Wastes

 **Green – Demir City and Iron Mountains**

Immediate neighbors north of Vulkania the ruthless Green Draconium Empire. Direct rivals to the Red Draconium Empire due to land disputes and conflicting ideologies of their citizens. Wars between these two powerful nations has been a common occurrence for centuries and has been re-ignited by the death of Emperor Daxius Pavus.

The second largest city after the city of Loan (Golden City). Built on top and inside the mountain. The buildings are large and looks like they are sculptured into the mountain except for the large palace on the top. The highest members of society live highest up the mountain as the social class lowers down to the farmers on the bottom of the mountain.

A massive mining industry of not just Green draconium but metals as well like iron ore. However in the past twenty years they have placed more attention to their military and has caused food shortages for the mine workers.

They ended up becoming close to the Black Draconium Empire as the leaders seem to get along well.

 **Cities and towns**

Damaron

Denver

Pavar

Schnarat

 **Black – Inclementia and the Shadow wastelands**

The richest nation and now recently the most powerful empire in the world. This nation has strong beliefs of their deity who will bring its people prosperity and their enemies despair.

Located up in the very cold north their capital city is the most isolated in the world. Founded and built by an exiled old dragon seer priest he managed to convince other priests to go with him. To seek revenge on the gold priesthood.

But for the past 400 years the Gold and Black empires have made peace and worked well together. As the defeat of Drakkus and Abandon brought them together they bowed to the Gold Empire's Jovius and Valaria (Dragon Empress) who helped them and showed them a new perspective in life. However through time their old rivalry began to show its face again as peoples ideologies clashed.

It's an impenetrable fortress with huge gear manufacturing plants and temples filled with ancient knowledge similar to the golden draconium magic. Known to be a cloudy, dull and dark place it's well known to be an ugly place to live at. They have a spire called the seer spire which is known to be as tall as the sky and is where the shadow throne is located.

Slavery depends on social class as they mostly used mind control gear to serve their masters. Many have no identities or lived a life of their own as they have official training for their job at the age of four.

For the past twenty years the Black Empire has occupied the Light Green Draconium Empire and claimed it officially part of their nation. Using this nation as they build more military fortresses and gear factories.

 **Smaller Cities**

Ozul

Drusus

 **Brown – Macdan**

The younger brother city of Demir it has been 200 years since they gained their independence and build their own nation. A mining city built inside the mountain and many influences are from Demirs architecture. Close alliance with Vulkania who helped fight for their independence so the politics between Demir and Macdan are strained. Demir still demands to retrieve their lost city and hopes to expand even more than that and Macdan wants to prevent that from happening. Obliging their forces to help aid the Red Empire after when their Emperor was murdered.

Dragon Queen Hara a 75 year old bull class dragon rules the empire with her sharp tongue and wit. She has recently been elected to rule after the human leader of the King, Lord Montan passed away from a sudden heart attack. His only son Montahan does not believe he can rule so Queen Hara will rule until Montahan's daughter Mantra comes of age.

 **Turquoise – Mille Voix**

A smaller city of unique style and flare where the use of tongue, fashion, assassination and money is highly important in this city of politics. Mille Voix relies on fabric trade and the politics of other cities as it once was a merchant's outpost. Their nation is located right in the middle of the continent where many of the safe major roads lead towards. The heart of this empire is the palace marchand riche where parties, senate meetings and gatherings are hosted almost on a daily basis.

Lead by the recently appointed King Gauthier De Villiers and Queen Avery De Villiers have control of a spy network that reaches through to the other empires. Spies who find out secrets which rival empires would pay desperately for. This empire is not fully trusted by the larger empires but have proven in the past that the secrets and information they possess have been useful and terrible when such secrets that can be used against them. They tend to be neutral state with other empires knowing well that they tend to work for themselves.

However their Empires reputation has fallen even further in the past twenty-five years as promises that were made and then broken. Not to mention that in those twenty-five years they have been through 15 kings and queens (It's known to be a job that doesn't tend to have a long life expectancy). As a result other empires do not desire to trade fabrics with them once as they once used to. They eventually began selling secrets along with human and dragon trafficking with the means to try and keep their power and money.

There are only two social classes in Mille Voix the extremely wealthy and poorest of poor. The social classes are so segregated ask a factory worker they don't even know who their national ruler is or they don't care. Some have begun groups of rebellions or have left the empire to try and pursue a better place. To try and keep them under control the Queen hired mercenaries and bandits to threaten them and to keep them in line.

 **Purple – Drascus**

Built 600 years ago this is the first nation to have a presidency as when the city was founded there was none of ancient blood to proclaim leader. They have turnover period every five years and can only be re-elected twice. They created a voting system by the people so they can elect officials they believe are fit to rule.

Highly militarized they are a mercenary force who sells their army and weapons for rent. They prize in numbers which more than 70% of citizens are military with very little else of other workers in which they heavily rely trade with the other empires.

Masur

Aidrack

 **Light Blue – Aquarius City**

The city by the sea and known to be the most beautiful city which was once just a fortress for the gold empire. Similar to Venice it has long water canals which people use boats or swim to their destination. This city is closest to the original gold empire from 7000 years ago by its culture. Equality of the dragons and ancient knowledge even though they themselves could not learn such magic since their draconium mutated. But with this light blue mutation the royal family have gained the ability to hold their breath underwater for hours at a time and can handle the underwater pressure.

Known to have the most powerful navy in the world no nation has tried to take over due the large River surrounding the city.

Secretly holding what's left of the gold priesthood underground and they have managed to hide what was left after the purge of the golden city.

There are seven islands bases the light blue empire controls much of their military and merchants live on these islands.

 **Smaller Cities**

Watersgate

Vattenfall

Vataravola

 **Grey –**

The elusive Grey Empire is not exactly an empire. The leader of this small herd of dragons and humans is Asthi. A Grey boned dragon who at all costs hides her herd from all prying eyes for their draconium powers.

The only people who managed to get anywhere close to the dragons are bandits who find their exo-bones, make gear from them and sells them in the black market.

 **Light Green – Suravi**

The smallest and youngest country (100 years) next to the worst nation. Other nations don't even see Suravi as a city as they are underground and mostly just see it as factories and shanty towns. One of the more poorer and gentler nations they struggle to keep their neighbors at bay when eventually 20 years ago they were invaded by the Black Draconium empire. Trying to beg for help with the other empires, the only reply they received was from the Red and light blue Empire's. Red's empires armies could not make it that far up north without entering Green's or Blue's territory in which the empress could not get military position to go through. The light blue empire tried to invade from the ocean but failed and were immediately called back to the city when the gold city was invaded.

With a two week battle with no assistance they immediately became enslaved and became a large military and gear making base for the Shadow Kings armies. What once was known to be the Light Green Empire has officially become the Black Draconium Empire.

 **Smaller Cities**

Threffolt

Zutapp

Togurk

Destra

 **White – Ventus**

The large canyon city where daredevils and dangerous living is the norm. The main city is carved into the canyon from top to bottom. The cliff city is carved with dragons, humans and bird statues where it looks like a beautiful canvas painting when looking at it from afar.

This is the world's sports capital as it has the largest variety of arenas, race tracks and extreme sports. They have adopted many sports customs from other Empires such as Jousting (Green), Drag Ball (Brown) and the Pyramid Run (Orange). For this they have been respected as they have bought many nations together with a common interest. However since the dragon Human War for the past twenty years many of the dragons had strikes and many empires are in disarray it was wise not to host anymore world events. The economy went down because of this and many areas of the city was once busy and always entertained are now empty. In which have a high unemployment with many people and dragons starving.

 **Smaller Cities**

Vissus

Veswing

Vestridge

Volusia

 **Orange – Dominus Sahara (Master city)**

Located Far East of the world of Draconis at the end of the sand sea, is a large city of pyramids, temples, large surrounding walls and buildings. This is the city controlled by the orange draconium empire who has one of the main dragon leaders Emperor Asotele III.

Built 1000 years ago the city's main centerpiece is a large golden pyramid that itself is a city inside. The houses of the higher dragons and dignitaries from other empires.

This empire unlike other empires completely subjugates their humans to enslavement. Tattooed of their life purpose, Mind control gear or wore golden face masks. The only humans who are lucky not to be enslaved belong to the Black, Green and neutral empires as they are important for their nations. The majority of slaves live in chambers they have built underneath the city crowded with at least 50 people in one chamber. However this empire is known to have the most endurable human military in the world called the Iqhosha. Trained in weapons of their masters choosing they are tested in hottest and coldest of temperatures, human strength, running speed and pain endurance. Majority of these soldiers 85% die or severally injured in their first year. Once they have trained in arts of battle and strength the emperor realized that many human wealthy dignitaries from the other nations like to pay for other special services for these soldiers. So if the soldier is regarded as good looking they are also trained in the art of pleasure.

This empire is home to the Dragon Supremacist movement a 900 year old movement which is now led by the Emperor Asotele III. Still working they try to convince dragons to enslave their humans.

 **Smaller cities**

Ramel

Slunnant

Trodep


	3. World Leaders

**World Leaders**

 **Gold –** _Emperor Aelius Livianus_ __ _Ovideus (Age: 27 until death 15 years ago) and Empress Laelia Sabina Rufinia-Ovideus (Age: 27 until death 15 years ago)_

 **Dragons:** Sabinus (Age: 27 till death 20 years ago) Misty (Age: 47 died 10 years ago)

 _Aelius is the second born after his older brother Prince David Aurelio Ovideus. He was the rebellious child of the family who loved to get into trouble, the will to fight and has the firm reputation of being a prankster._

 _Being a young flake who loathed politics and took the joy out his brother's dutiful suffering, but changed when he first met lady Laelia of house Delta an ambassador from the Light Blue Draconium Empire. Aelius and Laelia had a rough start but eventually through the years they gained mutual respect, friendship and eventually love._

 _Laelia was a niece of King Marlowe so she is a blood relative of the Aquarius royal family, a charitable person who loved to help the unfortunate, she was sent to the golden city to appeal for the lower class citizens to help improve their standard of living. She loved politics and she taught how Aelius could improve the lives of others without the use of violence._

 _Eventually with the blessings from both their families they were wed. Soon after the wedding tragedy struck when Aelius father, Emperor Odysseus and David were killed in an explosion by the Dragon separatists which immediately started the Dragon Human war in that region. Empress Mariana was now the main ruler but unfortunately died shortly after her coronation as she was poisoned and the dragon separatist who committed the crime was immediately executed._

 _This eventually led to Aelius and Laelias coronation which they managed to rule the golden city for 2 years when their closest advisor and Odysseus's best friend Lord Nero turned on them. Aelius was the last official Gold Draconium human ruler who had to run into exile with his wife after the Black Draconium Empire established itself as an independent nation, committing mass genocide of ancients and destroying the golden city._

 _They managed to keep ahead of their enemies for five years when one of their "allies" betrayed them. When Laelia was heavy with child they were captured and Aelius was taken away with his fate unknown. Laelia managed to escape with help from Misty but got stabbed during the escape, she managed to deliver her child but passed away from her injuries. As a subject of "goodwill" the black draconium empire wanted to send a firm message after King Marlowe who begged for his niece to be returned safely._

 _The generals managed to quickly find Laelias body still looking pregnant, unaware of the baby's birth. Her body was sent back home to Aquarius City where they were allowed to give a Queens funeral and was buried in their royal catacombs for her honorable times of service._

 _Aelius was 6 foot with short golden blonde hair who loved to wear his gold draconium armor. Handsome and was admired by his looks by the women his golden eyes is a trait from his draconium bones and royal family lineage._

 _Laelia was known to be one of the most beautiful women in both Aquarius City and the Golden City she had a soft round feminine face, piercing light blue eyes and extremely long and wavy light blue hair. She always wore the traditional Aquarius Empire themed outfits which entailed seashell jewelry and light blue dresses with ocean patterns._

 _Gold draconium Star dragons are almost up to the point of extinction Sabinus was one of the last ones left recorded. Quiet and shy he never truly let anyone know of his lineage unless to selected individuals. Born and raised in the cities golden temple life was hard for him, going outside of the priesthood sanctuary was a struggle. But he was best friends with Aelius who used to sneak him to the outdoors and let him run around free which was what he loved doing. Unfortunately during the purge of the city he was one of the first that was killed and it was by the one League of Eight members Vipstranius._

 _Misty was a free spirited dragon who had a personality similar to Laelia. She loved to help people and was appointed Dragon ambassador by Emperor Aelius. She had to flee the city as the place was purged as many dragons wanted her dead. She was separated from Laelia for most of their years in exile. She went back to Aquarius to build a search party to find the missing royals knowing that they are still alive. Under complete secrecy she managed to find them but the attempt of rescuing them went completely wrong. Aelius was taken and Laelia was dying from her injuries. Devastated as she watched her best friend give birth and die. Hearing the black draconium empire rushing their way she had no choice but to quickly take the baby and leave her body behind. Misty, the baby and the crew head back to Aquarius city as failures._

The city of Gold is now run by a general of Black Draconium Empire Armageddon who run tyranny over the once peaceful city along with his warrior dragon Vysox.

 **Blue –** Emperor Ju-Long- Zhong Jian (Age: 55) and Empress Ju-Long Zhen (Age: 39) **Dragons –** Shinsen (Age: 50) and Shun Shun (Age: 48)

Born as Zhong Jian he is the son of the Emperor's advisor Zhong Kun who asked for Emperor Ju-Long Zhi to join their houses in an official bond of matrimony to the birth of a future daughter the emperor agreed. To prepare for Jian's bright future he had the special education of all noble births and even education of how to rule. Jian is very shy and is known to shy away from conflict, he is not the best physical fighter but his knowledge of astrology, politics, mathematics and ancient history is astounding.

Years went by and Zhi's wife and empress Xiang had struggled to provide proper a male heir let alone a princess to wed. Eventually Zhi made a first official divorce in the Blue Empire and married Yang Hui who gave birth to their son Ju-Long Lan later that year. Lan died at a young age from the flu and Hui eventually managed to deliver Zhen.

Zhen loves to practice her fighting skills which she loves to work with her dueling swords and enters under tournaments under different aliases. She is smart and cunning, but sometimes rushes into decisions without thinking it through.

When the emperor Zhi passed away Zhen was immediately named leader at the age of 11 being the only immediate heir male or female. She postponed the wedding to Jian until she felt when she was ready. A stern young woman she never shows emotions as Empress as in their culture they are the pillar of strength and cannot show emotional weakness in public. Jian is her main adviser and they are known to make quite the power couple as Jian's shy nature compared to Zhen's demanding presence they manage to balance their personalities.

Jian and Zhen are good friends and but saw each other as brother and sister. Which made their inevitable future seem very awkward when bought up in conversation by the other nobles. Jian is 5'1 with short black hair, small eyes, and small nose and wears beautiful traditional Blue Draconium Kimono's which is long an elaborate with a small pure blue draconium jewel crown. Zhen is 5'6 and has a beautiful rounded face with long narrow eyes and very long dark navy blue hair. Her royal attire is Kimono's that must be more detailed, larger, longer and stand out most out of any other Noble. She does have a crown that is large which her long hair wraps around the tendrils and the helmet on her head bears a jewel of raw blue draconium.

Eventually they did marry and have children together 3 boys and 2 girls.

Ju-Long Chin (Age: 22)

Ju-Long Cheng (Age: 20)

Ju-Long Lei (Age: 19)

Ju-Long Ning (Age: 15)

Ju-Long Fen (Age: 8)

They try to remain as a neutral state in all war affairs knowing how disastrous it could be for their nation. Even if old enemies of the empire have once again tried to show their faces, Zhen has never faulted to bury these traitors.

With the Dragon uprisings the dragons in the city of Lan Se have not revolted as much since many are treated with equality (as much as social class is anyway) and dignity. The black draconium empire and the Light Blue Empire have tried to appeal for their allegiance but both sides have failed.

Shinsen was a lowborn dragon who managed to save Ju-Long Cheng's life. He was awarded food, a home and wealth for the rest of his life. However he and the Emperor became close friends and Shinsen became Jian's personal dragon.

Shun Shun is the 200th dragon ambassador for the Empire, he was assigned when the old ambassador passed away. Wise and gentle he always takes the path of wisdom and peace which sometimes causes conflict between him and Empress Zhen. Highly respected by dragons of other nations he is known as a political marvel for the dragons. Even though he knows the Blue Empire is neutral he does try to seek the dragon separatists to try and make amends with the humans.

 **Red -** Empress Vatra Monique Delci Fuegonacido (Age: 44) **Dragon:** Valencia Fuegonacido (Age: 42)

Born as Princess Vatra from Emperor Soñador and Empress Constanza she was destined to rule the throne as she is the first born in her family. Studied ancient history of the golden era, politics and warrior training she is well aware of how the history of the other nations can affect the present. The kind but firm ruler of the Red Draconium Empire she is also well known for outbursts and tantrums if things don't go according to plan.

She married Daxian Pavus a humble man who recently became noble through his red draconium mining business. She has tried to keep the balance between her allies and enemies steady which has become extremely difficult as of late with the dragon rebellion, the continuing war for her husband's murder and the Black Draconium Empire beginning to expand their already large nation.

Trained to have a militarized mind for politics she does try to have different methods with solving problems however many of these proposed methods did not work and do not sit well with her court adding more problems of her fearing of a Queens moot.

Tall with a slim build 5'8 with tanned skin she always wears figure showing orange and red gowns that fantail on the bottom that look like flames. Her hair styled like flames around her golden flame crown. A genetic royal family trait is that they have red eyes and blood red hair.

Empress Vatra and Emperor Daxian had four children

Prince Salvador Soñador Axel Fuegonacido (Age: 24)

Prince Elias Santino David Fuegonacido (Age: 22)

Princess Regina Constanza Catalina Fuegonacido (Age: 15)

Princess Valeria Natalia Danella Fuegonacido (Age: 5 born a month after the death of her father)

As with members of the royal family they have the immunity to fire, so they cannot burn or die by flame.

Valencia is the Dragon Consort of Empress Vatra she has quickly been appointed as first dragon ambassador of the Red Draconium Empire when the uprisings started to take place. Even though the dragons were angry that the Empress only did it because of the events happening. Valencia took on the role regardless, knowing that she could have power of her own. A lot like Empress Vatra she has knowledge of ancient history of the golden era and tries to negotiate peace. However with Dragon separatist, the League of Eight and the Dragon supremacists from the north and Far East are making peaceful negotiations turn into violence and death. She and her only younger brother Furox have had disagreements as he left to become one of the Dragon Separatists highest generals.

 **Green –** Emperor Arman Starker Kaiser (Age: 60) and Empress Arlene Schonheit Kaiser (Age: 58)

The only child who managed to live to adult hood in his family he believes his inner and outer strength is more powerful than other beings. He only knows of the Green Empires history and refuses to learn anything else but fighting, making his leadership a very shaky one. Placing most of his resources into his war machine than his miners who are just struggling to get by.

Strong willed, stubborn and answers with brute force or ignoring matters all together. This is a man that people would not like to be stuck alone in a room with. He is not well liked by the public as he has shown arrogance and ignorance of his superiority towards his subjects especially to the dragons as they are enslaved entirely. Those who did try to rebel were immediately killed off in public display. He was the man who ordered the death of Red Emperor Daxian which started another war between them and the Red Draconium Empire. Which some in his court was disgusted by as well as they also had to deal with the dragon uprisings which is causing death and severe havoc amongst citizens.

With a body built like a 7 foot tank, large eyes, and large lips, covered in Tattoos with no hair and is bigger than most humans. Even at his age he enjoys entering many tournaments resulting in many scars. Many heed for their leader not to put himself in such danger but he does not care. Arlene his wife is just as tough emotionally as him but can show a more sympathetic nature towards her subjects and tries to make him see even though in many cases she feels hopeless about it. She tries not get involved with the political game as this empire does not encourage women to do so. She tries to teach the children instead to not be like their father as a ruler and as result some of the children have revolted against their father.

Prince Arman Baron Kaiser (Age: 44)

Prince Bhaltair Dietrich Kaiser (Age: 42)

Prince Bertrand Detlef Kaiser (Age: 39)

Prince Elrick Bruno Kaiser (Age: 37)

Prince Garrick Ehren Kaiser (Age: 36)

Prince Hamlin Beowulf Kaiser and Prince Welt Tanzen Kaiser (Age: 30)

Prince Xavier Harding Kaiser (Age: 28)

Prince Derrick Henry Kaiser (Age: 25)

Prince Frederick Brutus Kaiser (Age: 22)

Prince William Wald Kaiser (Age: 17)

Princess Rayna Hoffnung Kaiser (Age: 10)

The Dragon Separatists hit this empire hard 20 years ago when the Emperor said derogative notions against the dragons. He didn't care for obliteration of the gold empire and the gold priesthood as he immediately rejected their pleas for help. However the dragon separatists had to stop attacking them due to the Black Draconium Empire's alliance as they have put in place military and trading agreements. Dragon Separatists attacking them would mean they would lose all weapon support from the Black Draconium Empire.

 **Black –** The Shadow King (Age: Unknown)

A mysterious individual who suddenly rose to power 30 years ago. It was rumored that the senate saw him and they killed their previous ruler to speed up his ascension. Or the other rumor was Shadow killed him and appointed Emperor himself killing everyone in his path.

No one knows of his family or where he originally came from. But his sudden turn to leadership immediately made the Black Draconium Empire an extremely powerful nation to be feared. Known to have immense mag skills and magic he desires to have more power by killing the ancient race for their knowledge and powers.

 **Brown –** Queen Hara (Age: 75)

The oldest Monarch alive of this day and age is the stubborn and smart brown bull class dragon Hara. Born into the dragons who serve the royal family she has learned from her human leaders of how to run the mining business. But unlike the human leaders and other dragons, she had a wit and intelligence that usually isn't their forte. She has helped throughout her years for the prevention of Macdan falling back into iron grip of the Green Draconium Empire. Convincing the King to create a stronger military, keeping the alliance with the Red Draconium Empire strong with their mining trade agreements and influencing the humans to help dragons with their slavery plights.

When the human king died his son Montahan asked Hara to rule the kingdom since he felt he wasn't meant to rule. She accepted to rule until his very young daughter Mantra comes of age, since Hara wants to retire by that age.

Hara desires for Mantra to learn what she knows and with this, it is a grandmotherly relationship between the two. She never had children of her own and never desired it.

She is huge, she is much larger than rumble from the show and has two large round goat shaped horns on her head. She has large wrinkles around her eyes and has loose skin around her hooves. Large chin and is coloured with dark brown and underbelly light brown markings.

 **Purple –** President Artair Erskine (Age: 47) **Dragon:** Aarav (Age: 50)

Born from a military family Artair desired to go down a different path and he wanted to join in politics. Working up the ranks of being a village mayor up to working for the senate he desired to help the people. The previous presidents are highly military and are known to have one of the best armies in the world however many of those who were not of the military suffered. Voted in by the people he desires to change how the world sees their nation.

He has gained many enemies within the senate and many have started to relay and plan for his downfall.

Aarav has been continually voted as Dragon Leader by the dragon community and has a strong grip on his citizens. Even though the vote is not "Official" by the national charter the dragons continue for the vote. He has a bad history with previous human presidents because he wants improve the situation of how the dragons are treated even though many of these meeting disasters were his doing. Being almost sentenced to death by jumping on the stand, attacking and roaring at a slavery senator at a presidential speech. He highly endorses the Dragon Supremacists and does convene with the Orange Draconium Empire ambassador on the odd occasion.

 **Light blue –** King Marlowe Orpheus Rivers (Age: 68) and Queen Darya Marianus Rivers (Age: 60)

Eldest out of 5 siblings Marlowe was destined to become king, loving family man and truly loved by the people and his senate. He was known to be the perfect king he always put the wills of others before himself. He even gets down and dirty to feed the poor and tries to improve their situations by special charity funds. He upholds the most powerful Navy in the world with his 500 ships and has international trades with other empires.

He trained the future Golden Empress Laelia who was his niece by his younger brother Prince Mortimer, Marlowe had close ties to the golden royal family. When he heard about what was happening in the Golden City he immediately ordered his niece, Ambassadors and his people who lived there to seek refuge back to Aquarius City.

Unfortunately due to circumstances his niece returned home in a coffin with a baby delivered by Misty shortly after. Since then he has vowed to defeat the Black Draconium Empire and has tried to gain allies for this future war but to no avail the other Empires are busy with their own problems and not seeing the larger picture.

He and Queen Darya have 4 children

Princess Nerida Meredith Rivers (Age: 40)

Prince Murray Marlowe Rivers (Age: 32)

Princess Marina Darya Rivers and Prince Clifford Kendall Rivers (Age: 30)

 **Light Green –** Slave Leader Oswald Jakks (Age: 43)

Born to be a scrap worker he was only 23 when the Black Empire invaded their nation. He fought for those few weeks to defend his nation but was quickly over run and out sourced. Immediately chained and enslaved to make gear, he got to know a few of the Black Empire soldiers who stand guard as they work. Eventually with these connections he became a voice for the slaves, even though many of these concerns fell on deaf ears he tries to get information from the inside to help the underground rebels and escaping refugees. Oswald helps run the largest gear manufacturing plant in the city where he tries to help his citizens cope with their slavery plight.

Black Empire General Draxxius Normus and League of Eight member Groznor are the true leaders of the nation who makes sure that everything is going to plan.

 **Grey –** Asthi (Age: 300) and Xathi (Age: 250)

Hatched in the dangerous Incognito Forest hiding is all that she knows and that she cannot trust any other beings, even dragons that are not of the same draconium that is not from her herd.

She intends to hide her herd at all costs even at the cost of others' lives. Making her small herd consistently move so the black and orange draconium empires struggle trying to find them.

Unaware of the problems of the other Nations they try not to step into other territories fearing their safety.

Xathi is Asthi's best friend and confidant. Known to be one of the last of the pure grey humans left. Due to her appearance she never travels to human settlements knowing very well that she is not like a normal human. Having a large skeletal left arm and visible grey skeleton on her body she is too noticeable. Known to have a serious nature, calm and is known to be quite heartless she is the person who has always been left to make the worst decisions.

 **Orange –** Emperor Asotele III (Age: 70)

The dragon tyrannical ruler of the Orange Draconium Empire well known to be cruel, classy and charismatic he is known to get whatever he wants. Well known to despise the human race in which his ancestors built an empire where humans were the slaves. Massive temples that even the builders of the golden city would be jealous off where thousands of humans died from neglect, hunger and heatstroke. He has a slave for everything washing his claws, cleaning his dead scales, cleaning his teeth, etc.… The saying of human slaves when it comes to Asotele is that when he gives you a quick death it is the best sentence you could receive.

Known to be one of the leaders of the dragon supremacist machine and allies with the dragon separatists he co-ordinates many of the protests in different nations. Which cause the other empires to try and retaliate, however Asotele have created an alliance with the Black Draconium Empire which makes it very hard to make a war effort against Asotele.

 **White** – President Volantriss Noelani

Born into a family of sports stars her family is well known around the world. Even using this influence to help her gain power in the political field. Professional cliff jumper and dragon racer she is not afraid to take risks which is the reason why many people voted for her even though she has had no political jobs in the past. Being only in office for a few weeks with the political upheaval of other nations her lack of knowledge about the world has caused issues.

Trying to become allies with other nations there are fears she might decide to become allies with the Black Draconium Empire due to their power and inside influence's inside of her own senate.

 **Turquoise -** King Gauthier De Villiers (32) and Queen Avery De Villiers (33).

 **Dragons:** Chanson (33) and Evelyn (33)

The smart and conniving leaders of the Turquoise Empire, recently appointed as leaders by the senate. They are perfect at playing the game of faces, politics and ambition. Raised as nobles their entire lives they learn from an early age of their Empires history of how the power of secrets and reputation can be worth more than money itself. However just because they know how much secrets can be they still love to rub their wealth in front of others.

Showing their importance they try to wear as much of their expensive jewelry and outfits tailors can master so they can be noticed by the public. The leaders are judged on how they appear as they must show that they are not afraid of their enemies. Both tall and extremely thin they wear corsets, blue lipstick, sharp eyeliner, caged dresses, extremely high heels, wacky hairstyles, large shoulder pads and anything that can get the crowds attention as long as it is deemed fashionable.

Chanson and Evelyn are brother and sister born from the same egg so they're unique even to their own kind. Their family was killed in a fire as they were sleeping and many people blame them for their deaths. Their relationship is extremely close and has quite the many rumors of how close they are. The rumors are immediately debunked by the King and Queen who try to protect their reputations. These dragons are both appointed leaders to appease the dragon separatists for negotiations however they are more interested in their jewelry and how large their stables can be.


	4. Priesthood

**Priesthood**

Founded 7000 years ago after the defeat of darkness the Priesthood have been teachers and guides for their empires. Uniting dragons and humans hoping for long lasting peace. Being the keepers of knowledge and power they have always been out there to make sure there is peace between the two species. After thousands of years of different nations being formed the priesthood has changed into different factions with each having its own history and methods of training.

 **Gold**

The first priesthood order was founded by Alderion (human), Argon (dragon), Mira (human) and Eve (dragon) who were known as ancient beings. Together they managed to defeat the entity darkness while unleashing new powers that has never been used or seen before. They discovered methods of how to use this new draconium mag energy and magic. Utilizing the Star dragon bonemarks which appears when a human finds their dragon partner.

They decided to share this knowledge and they became teacher's even being promoted to royal advisors. It eventually became a life of responsibility when the Golden City was being built. Dragons and humans were not used to living with each other and the priesthood showed them of how they could work together.

This seemed to have worked fine for the first few thousand years. But many have decided to leave the priesthood to start the movement, as settlements left the city to discover the world. However the world started to change and mutations of draconium had begun to manifest. With dragons being enslaved and bred for these new purposes. This began a whole new set of problems as these mutations had different powers and mind altering abilities. Green, Red, Black, Blue, Grey, Purple, Orange, Light Blue, Light Green, Turquoise and Brown.

Through time many of these draconium mutations started to take over and gold was becoming an endangered breed. Terrified the priesthood decided to go underground and preserve the gold dragons and ancients from there.

Fifteen years ago what was left of the gold priesthood was wiped out by the black draconium empire when they caught the royal family.

 **Red** **:**

 **Leader:** Priestess Etna

Founded when the empire was created these priests have helped made the volcanoes livable. Focusing on Red draconium they help preserve the ancient power that can make beings immune to fire. Skilled in martial arts and mag skills they still have some knowledge of golds original teachings.

 **Green**

 **Leader:** Priest Idris

Very powerful but yet easily corruptible many of the teachings of selflessness is gone. Money speaks well in the priesthood as the royal family loves bribing them for many indiscretions when it comes to slavery.

 **Blue**

 **Leader:** Priestess Jiao

Focusing on military training and mag techniques this priesthood has kept its honorable traditions of discipline. They still provide education for the royal family, some are generals and do have a say in the council. This one of the nations where the priesthood can be seen normally in public as they are not afraid of any enemies and are proud to become a priest.

 **Black**

 **Leader:** The Shadow Emperor

The priesthood rules the nation and is one of the most important human and dragons. Taught ancient knowledge and powerful fighting techniques it was like the priesthood of old has never changed. The only difference is that they worship the darkness that once plagued their world. One day hoping that it will return to destroy their enemies and grant them more power.

 **Light Blue**

 **Leader:** Priest Evian

Not the most powerful priesthood in the world but they are important advisors for the royal family. They took Iolene in as a student to protect her from danger and to prevent other people suspecting that she's a princess. Mostly pacifists they do not like to spread the idea of violence so much of the fighting techniques has disappeared over the years. With so much violence now they regret not training fighting techniques as much as they used too.

 **Light Green**

All murdered

 **Grey**

No such priesthood but have worked together in the past and was rumored that they were once priests and dragons who went missing thousands of years ago.

 **Purple**

Priesthood was casted out years ago when the president vowed to get rid of them. Many returned to the golden city.

 **Turquoise**

 **Leader:** PriestGable

Is mostly known as a noble title in this Empire. Only a few priests have actual knowledge of the ancient arts and much of it falls on deaf ears. Many of the poor citizens try to become priests as it is known to transcend society's laws in this nation.

 **Orange**

 **Leader:** Priest Azzam

Consisting of dragons only this priesthood is the one responsible for the human enslavement doctrine and the supremacist regime. Controlling their human partners with mind gear and convincing their leader to enslave the humans. They know mag techniques and have knowledge of the ancient ways where they rubbed humans out as if they never had a part in it.


End file.
